desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
One More Kiss
"One More Kiss" is the 34th episode of Desperate Housewives. Plot During an open house gathering at Bree Van De Kamp's house, Gabrielle reminisces about how she was head cheerleader back in high school. Tom relates to this since he had huge crushes on some of the girls but because he was in the marching band he was labeled a "band geek". He then tells the ladies that he did not get a kiss until he was 18. Gabrielle feels sorry for him and jokingly kisses him on the lips. Lynette takes it to heart and confronts Gabrielle about it after the guests leave. Gabrielle says that she was just being spontaneous and that she was not being serious. Bree sides with Lynette since Gabrielle is an attractive ex-model and she would not have liked the kiss either. The following morning, Lynette thanks Bree for siding with her and Bree tells her that Gabrielle had an affair with John. Lynette is shocked and makes sure that Gabrielle does not start pursuing Tom. When Lynette gets off work early, she finds Gabrielle in her kitchen helping Tom with baby Penny. Lynette asks why she is there and Gabrielle tells her that she was just helping Tom with a few things. Lynette tells Gabrielle she knows about the affair and to watch out. Later while Lynette and Tom are in bed, she asks if there is something going on. Tom tells her not to worry but says that he can't help it "if the women are drawn to him". After learning that the neighborhood is talking about her affair, she decides to let Carlos "even the score" by letting him have an affair with anyone he wants. Carlos then laughs off her offer. Lynette decides to take matters into her own hands by visiting Gabrielle the following afternoon and making amends. They later laugh over smoothies when Carlos walks in and Lynette wants to be even. Lynette then gives Carlos a French kiss and Gabrielle begins to relate to how Lynette felt. The next day when Lynette returns home from work, she finds Carlos waiting for her. As per Gabrielle's suggestion, he then asks her that if at anytime she would like to have an affair he is ready. Lynette gives him a nervous laugh and walks into her house. After Bree's party, Susan discovers Zach Young throwing out the garbage. Zach greets her as Susan waves back. She then goes to Mike's house to tell him Zach is back. Mike already knows and that Paul has asked him to stay away. Susan then tries to develop a plan of how she can reunite them. While this is going on, Paul is preparing to begin homeschool Zach. Zach then asks Paul if he murdered Mrs. Huber because of a blackmail note. Paul denies this and tells him that he is a good man incapable of murder. Zach then says that Mary Alice wasn't capable of suicide but she still did it. The following day, Julie tells her mother the perfect plan: bowling. Susan and Julie then ask Mike if that will be alright which he thinks is fine. Julie then e-mails Zach about the excursion and Zach accepts. Later at the bowling alley, Mike "unexpectedly" arrives much to the surprise of Zach who then gives him bowling tips as the two begin their bond. Meanwhile, Bree discovers Andrew making out with Justin. She begins to pour herself a glass of wine as Andrew walks back in. Bree tells him to stay away from Justin since homosexuality will not be tolerated under her roof. Andrew tells her that he does not care and will continue to see Justin as he pleases. Bree warns him that she will send him back to deprogramming camp if he does not comply with her instructions. Andrew tells her that she should have another drink and not judge since he does not. The following morning, Bree finds Andrew asleep with his arm around Justin. Bree screams in peril as she sees the two in bed together. Justin then awakes and immediately covers up his erection, then makes up an excuse that he is Andrew's lab partner. Justin then wakes Andrew up and Bree asks to see him downstairs. Andrew then comes down and Bree tells Andrew that if Justin does not leave she will call the police. Andrew warns her if she does that he will inform the police that she "murdered" George Williams. Bree believes her son is not prone to blackmail but to be safe visits Karl Mayer who is happy to represent Bree. That afternoon, Bree, Andrew and her lawyer Karl have a discussion about Bree's involvement in George's death. He tells Andrew that because there is no law in not interfering with a suicide Bree will not be put on charges. Andrew thinks that is unfair but will lie instead. Bree warns Andrew that if he lies, she will sue him. Karl then asks Bree to leave the room, he then puts Andrew up against a wall and tells him that if he keeps treating his mother with disrespect he will come over and "take care of him" by violence. Bree smiles from the kitchen as she sips another glass of wine. Betty and Matthew argue over how Caleb wants his freedom and is becoming increasingly restless. Betty reminds Matthew that if was not so preoccupied with other things maybe he could keep him company. Matthew then tells his mother that he thinks they may have termites which are destroying the basement stairs. After Betty and Matthew leave, Curt Monroe who is in a car across the street plans to enter the residence to take Caleb hostage. When he finds Caleb he tells him not to be afraid and then punches him. He then goes back upstairs to get his gun only to fall through the stairs as his gun goes off. Monroe dies shortly after as Caleb looks on. Betty and Matthew then arrive home to find Caleb eating ice cream. Caleb tells them that he didn't do it. They then find Monroe hanging from the stairs. They find out that he is from Illinois. However when his cell phone rings the caller ID says "FOSTER", they become suspicious and Betty decides they need to get rid of the body. They dispose of the body in his car but when Matthew leaves the keys in the trunk, they are forced to keep the car parked on the street. While Zach is asleep, Paul finds in his wastebasket a set of bowling scores the day prior. Paul then runs to Mike's house where he quickly knocks him down and tells him to stay away from his son. Mike then punches back. Susan witnesses the whole thing while driving and accidentally crashes into Curt Monroe's car. The neighbors then begin to gather as Alberta Fromme shrieks at the dead body in the car. After the police arrive, the women gather to think of who the murderer was. Edie thinks that the Applewhites are too mysterious and that it may have been them. The ladies wave to them and Betty tells Matthew that she is now worried. Trivia *Marc Cherry's favourite season 2 episode, (revealed on the season 2 DVD) *Although credited, Danielle Van De Kamp (Joy Lauren) does not appear in this episode. *Due to time constraints, the opening credits were cut. *This episode caused quite the stir when Shawn Pyfrom's character indulged in a gay kiss with his onscreen boyfriend played by Ryan Carnes. *ABC president, Steve McPherson, considers this episode to be the episode that brought back the original style of Desperate Housewives, which fans and critics thought was gone. *The episode title One More Kiss comes from the Stephen Sondheim musical, Follies. *French Title: Bons baisers de Gaby (Good Kisses of Gaby) *German Title: Nur ein Kuss (Just A Kiss) *Italian Title: Baci... (Kisses...) *Hungarian Title: Egy csók és más semmi (A Kiss and Nothing Else) *Polish Title: To był tylko pocałunek (It was only kiss) *This is the first episode to air in 2006. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:TV-14